Royal Spies
by xxJaneyxx
Summary: 8 spies-slash-princes & princesses. How will they make it when the C.O.C. is after them because they are the 'Future Top CIA agents' and the 'Future rulers?
1. Chapter 1

I was sleeping peacefully on my bed before I heard people singing, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUU!" then I woke up immediately and saw a large cake on my drawer and then I remembered that today is my 16th birthday. Greaaat. Note the sarcasm there.

I saw 7 faces above me, and they are Princess Rebecca Baxter-Bex for short she looks like a British Bombshell (according to Grant) and she is really strong as in the physical type, Princess Elizabeth Sutton-Liz for short, she has a pixie-like figure and she is sooo smart yet she's shy, Princess Macey McHenry she is drop-dead-gorgeous and she's has the personality that girls doesn't have, Prince Grant Newman is like a boy version of Bex, Greek god and _almost_ as strong as Bex, Prince Jonas Anderson almost a-like with Liz but he is daring and almost as loud as Nick, Prince Nicholas Grey, Nick for us, he puts his friends to shame and he also has the personality like Macey's, and lastly, Prince Zachary Goode, also known as Zach. let's just say when he passes a group of girls, one of them or 'most of them' will drool and follow him all over the place-yeah yeah- And our friends will say that he's the boy-version of me, but I just deny it because I can see clearly the difference. They say that he's mysterious-like me-, secretive-like me-, and while he has a signature smirk, I have my signature wink..and blah blah blah.

And you're guessing why we're all friends? Because we've became best friends since birth and because our parents (They're all royal-slash-spies) always go on a secret royal-slash-spy meeting for the safety of their children _**(us)**_ because there is a terrorist group that wanted to capture us ever since we were born because we are the next generation to rule the kingdom (modern much? Note the sarcasm again). And they wanted us because we can take down their group that is named by the _Circle of Cavan or __**C.O.C**_ because we are included in the **CIA **legacy and we are included in the _Top future CIA agents. _

I closed my eyes and pulled my blanket up to my head.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN! Get your lazy butt out of your bed!" Bex yelled.

I pulled my blanket down, and sat up but only being attacked by purple frosting all over my face, then I wipe all of the frosting on Zach's face, then he passed it to Nick, who passed it to Macey, who she passed to Liz, who she passed to Jonas, who he passed it to Bex, who she passed to Grant, who ate it and was wacked in the head by all of us.

"GROSS Grant. " Macey said in disgust.

"Just beacause it all has your face-jerms in the frosting, doesn't mean I cannot eat it" Grant said licking his fingers.

"Um…face-jerms?" Jonas asked

"Really Grant?" Nick asked too

"Okay, Grant. Whatever you say" Bex said before Grant say something that none of us know, except for him of course. Does he have his own world?

But it didn't end like that, because I have weird friends. After seeing all of them look at each other, they all turned to me. Each holding a piece of cake.

I have a feeling that I am the target for the soon-to-be-cake-fight, and the worst of luck, I was cornered, with evil-glint in their eyes. Even Liz!

"What kind of friends are you?" I asked, holding my right hand on my chest for fake hurting.

"kind"

"perfect"

"hot"

"bloody awesome"

"cool"

"perfect"

"allegiant"

After that, we started a cake fight.

We all have a shielding place by using the many covers of my bed. While we were all yelling, not even minding that it was 8 in the morning and that _some _people might be still sleeping, but then door burst open. Revealing all our royal-slash-spy parents. Who were trying not to laugh

"Why are you all covered in cake?" My mom asked

"Cake fight." We all said in unison

"Um, yeah mom. Being the best friends that they are," I looked at them in my poker face, but then placed it with my fake grin at my mom, "They did the best wake-up call in the whole world!" I said

"And the-soon-to-be best birthday" Bex said smiling

"That was nice for all of you to do that to Cammie, but you have to clean up your mess." My mom said.

Then my parent's they greeted me 'Happy Birthday'. And my friend's parents did the same.

When they were nowhere in sight, we looked at each other then started laughing. I don't even know why.

After cleaning, my mother went inside my room and told us to sit down, so we seated at my C-shape couch, not even minding that I was being squished in the middle like a sardine, between Bex and Zach-who is smirking at me, I looked at him then back to my mom.

Then he whispered to me, "Oooh. The silent treatment….i like it" I just rolled my eyes. My mom smiling when she saw me did that. I wonder why.

"Kids, you'll be staying here for a while, because sadly, Nick's palace was bombed at their left wing by the C.O.C., and we're not sure if they won't do the same to the others" My mom said. After that she left.

Macey and Bex, looked at each other then they looked at Me and Liz, and then they squealed, "SLUMBER PARTY!"


	2. Chapter 2: Prank!

We were at our dining hall eating our delicious French food by the one of the greatest chef in Europe. Our parents didn't join us because they told us that they have plenty of stuff to do.

After eating, we went to my room to watch a movie. We chose _A Walk to Remember_. We went to my room that has this large flat-screen t.v. and with plenty of assorted bean bags.

I went to sit one, and Zach sat next to me, with Grant on his side with Bex. Liz and Jonas sat at the back, with Macey and Nick who were far far away from each other.

At the part of the introduction, the boy's went to their room because they can't stand the movie, even though they haven't watched it yet, and because they're just wasting their time.

When they were gone, we looked for bugs 'cause that's what spies do. We found 15. Ohh, they're a dead man.

We looked at each other, then smiled evily.

We were contacting with our eyes so that they won't know that we noticed the hidden bugs and cameras.

Bex blinked 3 times, meaning we should pretend to sleep. And then tapped her right foot then both, meaning we should get up at 12 o'clock, knowing that they would be asleep.

"Good Night, girls" Macey said

"Good Night, mommy!" Me, Bex and Liz yelled

I covered myself quickly in the blanket for protection. Hey, you never know what Macey will do.

We were awake at exactly 12:00 to prepare for the fake blood (you'll see), itching powder (Liz original!), a replica of their alarm clock that will make a sound of Me, Bex, Liz, and Macey screaming (recorded) at exactly 2:00, and some-okay okay- PLENTY of bugs and tiny cameras.

We went inside their room by using Macey's hair pin. I went to Zach's bed, Bex went to Grant's, Liz went to Jonas', and Macey went to Nick's to put the fake blood all over their body.

While I was done putting the fake blood, I looked at Bex, she was staring at Grant's abs (no surprise there), Macey was putting the itching powder all over their clothes, and Liz was hiding the bugs and the cameras so I went to Zach's bag to investigate, I looked at his bag and found a wallet. Weird, he's the only spy person I know that has a wallet. I opened the wallet and saw pictures of me and him at the age of 7, sitting at the edge of our fountain, smiling even though both of us has 2 missing teeth at the front, and his hand over my shoulder. And with that, I'm the happiest girl in the world with that simple picture.

**Bex P.O.V.**

I notice Cammie looking at a picture, awestruck and I saw Liz and Macey noticed this too. We peeked behind her back and saw a cute picture of her and Zach, we looked at each other and smiled, because we're happy for our best friend.

I was digging inside Grant's bag because all I saw was full of car magazines, but then I saw something glittering through the moonlight. I got it and saw my old pink hair band. And I remembered when we first met.

_**FLASHBACK-**_

"_Honey, remember Queen Melissa and King Nathan Newman?" my mother asked._

"_Yeah" I replied._

"_Well, they're coming here with their son, Grant so be nice." My mother said eyeing me._

"_Fine." I said._

* * *

"_I can't believe you forced me in a pink dress! I hate pink!" I yelled while my mother was dragging me downstairs, while I was wearing this pink puffy dress with matching headband__and shoes._

_I saw his mother fixing his hair while his arm was cross on his chest, his face looking irritated._

_I went to them, smiling at her mother, her mother only._

"_Why, Hello, Rebecca. I love your dress." His mother complimented me._

"_Why, thank you." I said smiling at her, then looked at the boy, who supposedly to be Grant, using my best poker face._

"_I'll leave you two alone kids, have fun." My mother said smiling, "and play nice." She looked at me warningly. _

"_Yes ma'am!" I and Grant said at the same, and then we looked at each other, one eyebrow raised._

_My mother and his mother laughed then left._

"_I think you look nice in pink." He told me._

"_Aww. Thanks! If you think I look nice in pink, then you should wear my headband!" I told him happily, while taking off my headband._

"_No thanks."_

"_If you don't wear this headband I'll hit you. HARD." I said, while glaring at him._

"_UGHH… Fine.…So unfair…first you just complimented her and then….UGH.. Why can't boys hit girls back?..Girls… Ughh." He mumbled to himself._

"_What did you just said?" I glared at him._

"_Nothing." He gritted through his teeth._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

I can't believe he still has my hairband all this years. I then returned it back where I last saw it.

**LIZ P.O.V.**

I was hiding some bugs under Jonas' bed, and I saw the notebook that he always write with and doesn't show to anyone. I opened it and I was shocked at what I saw.

It was a notebook dedicated to me. At the front page was my full biography, and the other pages was like my personal diary, it was all about what I did that day with him. I blushed, knowing they can't see us. And then I placed it back where I saw it.

I was now done putting the cameras and the bugs.

**MACEY P.O.V.**

I was putting itching powder at Nick's clothes (finally), he has sense of style, but I'll never admit that. I was pulling his polo shirt when a long piece of paper fell to the floor, I picked it up and saw a list.

It read:

_Why I love Macey McHenry:_

_I love the fact that I wouldn't ever give up on her._

_I love how beautiful her eyes are._

_I love her sense of style._

_I love the way she smiles._

_I love how she different she treat others._

_I love how she respects herself._

_I love her character to other people that will make them respect her._

_I love how natural she is._

It made me speechless how he wrote that list about me. I can't be the only Macey McHenry, right?

I went back to my world when Cammie whispered:

"What are you guys waiting for? Christmas? Let's go out before they see us!"

We went back to our room, and I saw all of them were all happy. Do I even look like that? Don't answer that.

I can't wait for their reactions. (Bex's evil laugh here)

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think? ;;) =)))

I don't know if you'll like it or not :))


	3. Chapter 3: pickup lines!

**CAMMIE P.O.V.**

We were singing _I Like It Like That by: Hot Chelle Rae _at the chorus part when we heard our screaming, we stopped then we looked at each other.

We ran excitedly for Liz' laptop that was on the floor. I was the fastest runner so I went first, lying on my stomach, then Bex was on top of me, lying on her stomach too, while Macey was just walking then sat on Bex, while Liz…..Oh Liz! I looked for her then I just saw her sitting on her bed with her other laptop. OTHER laptop. I looked at the laptop in front of us then saw that it was turned off. Oh boy.

We were laughing while going to Lizzie's bed.

I looked at the laptop and at the same time, the boys stood up then they looked at each other. Grant's face was priceless! He was really worried.

"Guys! Let's go to the clinic right now! I don't wanna die young!" Grant panicked while Nick, Jonas and Zach just have confused look on their faces.

Jonas sniffed the fake blood on his hand; he looked shocked at first then pissed.

"Uhh, guys, I think it's only fake blood." Jonas said while adjusting his glasses.

"No duh, Sherlock." Macey snorted from beside me.

We looked at Macey, eyebrow raised.

"What?" Macey asked. We just shrugged.

When we looked back at the laptop, they were already gone. Uh-oh.

There was slamming on our door then it opened revealing 4 hot-yet scary boys still covered with some fake blood at our doorway.

"Boys, did you know that red is the new color?" Bex asked them, innocently.

"You girls are so gonna get it."

We started screaming-yeah I know,but they're really mad!-and we were about to run for the bathroom, but we heard footsteps. We looked at each other, wide-eye. So I said,

"Pretend to be asleep!"

The girls all went for their bed while the boys were just finding a place to hide.

Bex glared at them so they went to hide under a bed that was nearest to where they were standing, and that happens to be mine. And my bed happens to have so much stuff under it, so they're legs was not covered.

The doors suddenly opened, and my mom was standing there, looking tired.

"Cammie, why are the boys hiding under your bed?" My mom asked me.

" 'Cause we were making sure that there's no monster under her bed." Grant said.

Macey, Bex, and Liz did the 'face-palm', and I'm very sure the boys did too.

"Uhh..Okay. I'll just leave you kids alone." Mom said.

Then the boys,-finally- came out of my bed when we were out of ear-shot.

They started glaring at us, arms crossed, looking pissed. That's when I thought of a distraction.

"Zachy, do you have a map?" I asked him smiling sweetly.

"No, and why do you need a map?" He asked, looking confused.

"Because I just got lost in your eyes." I told him, while batting my eye lashes-revealing my inner Bex.

He looked shocked at first, but then he just smirked.

"Very cute Gallagher Girl, but-" He was cut off by Macey, trying to save me from any come back.

"Nick, did you know that keyboards are always right?" Macey asked, while batting her long eye lashes, and while smiling sweetly at him.

"And why is that?" Nick aske, one eyebrow raised.

" 'Cause they placed U & I together and not just that, they placed M & N together." Macey said with a wink.

Then Liz realized what we're doing so she asked Jonas,

"Jonas..Uhh…By looking at you I can tell you're 36-25-36, which by the way is all perfect squares" Liz said, while looking at her feet trying to hide her blush.

"Liz, I'm not being obtuse, but you're acute girl." Jonas said while looking at his feet also.

That made Liz blush even more. Aww Nerd love!

"Aww. Nerd love!" Grant, Bex, Macey said at the same time, and that made them even blush more.

"I'm hurt guys, after all this time; you guys didn't tell me that you're all mind readers!" I said sarcastically, mock-hurt expression, to lighten their mood. Then they just all laughed, yeah, I'm that funny.

Then Bex asked Grant,

"Is your name Grant?" She asked, while twirling her hair.

"Why yes it is." Grant said.

"That's great because God just _GRANT_ed me my dream." Bex said while batting her eyelashes.

After all the pick-up lines we told them, they forgot that they're mad at us. My plan worked! For now.

* * *

**A/N:**hope you liked it :D

**And thanks for those who reviewed :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I was awoken by the sound of someone yelling.

"Camieeee! Get up or I'll get Bex for youuuu!" Macey yelled in a high pitched oice.

"Maceeeey! Shut up, 'cause I'm already up for meee!" I said, copying her tone.

"Sure." She said then I went to the bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

When we were done 'freshening up' we went to the grand hall to eat our breakfast.

I was reaching for the door knob but someone beat me to it. And that someone is Zach. He then opened it and was going to walk inside but I walked in first before he could.

"Why, thank you, Zach." I said sarcastically, and then bowed curtly.

"No problem, princess." He smirked then took my hand and kissed it. I blushed, and I just pretended nothing happened and walked in to take a seat. The girls giggled then walked in after me, and the boys followed after them.

We were are the only ones eating, because my parents were busy, and their parents went to their palaces to make sure the C.O.C. doesn't do anything to their place, and the guards (and no, there are no knights. What year do you think we were born? 1111?) are well, guarding and Mr. Solomon, I don't even know where he is.

We (the girls) were all seated at the other side of the table, and the boys were at our opposite side, meaning in front of us.

"Grant, did you know that you were on t.v. last night?" Bex asked him happily, while eating her waffles.

"What channel? I guess the paparazzi's can't get enough of me." He winked at Bex then smirked.

"The Animal planet." Bex smiled victoriously at him while we were all laughing hysterically.

Grant was drinking his juice, while Bex said that, so he spit the juice he was drinking to his left side. Bad luck for Jonas, 'cause he was sitting at his left side.

"Grant, I want to slap you in the face really hard, but that would be animal abuse." Jonas said while wiping off the juice in his face.

I guess today is beat up Grant day.

The whole day we just played hide n' seek (spy style), eat, watch a movie and then eat again.

After dinner, the girls and I went to our room, while the boys went to theirs.

We heard light footsteps but if you're a civilian you will never hear it, so we went to the boy's room, and we were gonna open the door but we heard them talking.

"So what's our payback?" Nick asked.

"How about a new makeover for their room?" Grant asked. Oh no, he will not do anything to my room!

Then we heard footsteps yet again, coming to us. And I guess the boys heard them too.

"Did you guys hear that?" Zach asked.

But nobody answered him; I think they're communicating through their eyes, like what we're doing right now.

We went to the nearest passageway 'cause the boys were going out of their room.

I was guiding them through the passageway, but I felt something weird, like there's something bad gonna happen.

And I guess I was right. The next thing I know is that we were attacking 12 big, muscular men in black. I was defending Liz since she doesn't do good in fighting, and right before we went all unconscious, I yelled for help.

**ZACH P.O.V.**

We went outside our room to check what the noise all about is, we heard people fighting, so I ran immediately to the girl's room, and when I went inside, I saw no one in there. Oh no, oh no, oh no.

"Guys! The girls are not here!" I yelled furiously while looking around the palace. And then I heard Cammie's scream.

We went to where we heard the scream, but we found nothing except a note saying:

_Come and get them._

* * *

**A/N: sorry if it's short :)**


	5. Author's Note Sorry!

_**Sorry! this is just an author's note :)**_

**Thank you,**

**GallaghergirlsSophie, maryclumsykatherine, ISpyANinjaAndItsMe, kgorange, PrincessMoi, GGirl, goodechameleon,**

**for reviewing at the first chapter and I'm glad you liked it. :)**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

**kgorange: **I'm glad you love it :) and thank you for your honest opinions :)

******RosegirlPrincess: **Aww, thank you!******  
**

******Lizaluvsdoggies: **Haha. yeah, will do! :)

**stephaniek**: thanks!

**maryclumsykatherine: **thank you! okay :)

**ViolettaKatarina1997: **I'm glad you love it :)

**GGirl: **thank you!

* * *

_Chapter 3_

**Lizaluvsdoggies: **it's you again! haha. thanks :)

**RosegirlPrincess: **Hahaha! sure :)**  
**

And,** Gordon-Moi(**-Hi Gea! ;)), **kgorange**, **maryclumsykatherine**,** GGirl**, **anon**, **stephaniek,** I'm glad that you like/love it :D

* * *

_Chapter 4_

**Lizaluvsdoggies, maryclumsykatherine: **i know! :/ but i'll make chapter 5 even longer :)**  
**

**Lily & anon: **Thanks, will do! :)

**bubblegum04: **yup. it's the C.O.C. :)

**kgorange: **I'm glad that you like that part!Haha!

**GGirl: **Yeah. will do. Thanks!and yup, they wear normal clothes in our time :)

* * *

_I'm starting to write chapter 5 right now._

_**AND I LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUTOUT TO MY FRIEND, Gordon-Moi! :)**_


	6. Chapter 5

**MR. JOE SOLOMON P.O.V.**

We are acting as if there's no problem, 'cause we _know _that _they'll_ get out of there safe and sound.

I, with parents were eating at the dining hall while thinking of a plan to rescue the girls but then I noticed that the boys were not here, I gave the kid's parents confused glances but they just shrugged.

I know that they're really worried inside but they're acting strong for them. While the boys, think that they're fragile and that they need protecting (but they should give me more credit than that! I taught them really well, for your information.) And I'm happy that the girls have boys like them, because they'll do anything for them; they would even give them their lives by the look on their faces.

Grant; I walked passed their room a while ago, I saw him sleeping at his bed, but that didn't shocked me the most ('cause he hadn't sleep since they were gone), I saw a tear slide down his cheek. And I think that was the first time he cried. And that's because he's scared for Rebecca Baxter I presume.

Jonas; I was looking for Rachel (Cammie's mom) when I passed by the library, I saw a source of light inside, I sneaked inside and saw that it was only Jonas. He has plenty- plenty, meaning 6ft high on the table-of books on his left side while there a laptop on his right side. He was looking back and forth, from the book and from the laptop, eyes furrowed, every now and then. He didn't even blink for 5 minutes, and by the look on his body, he was here since this morning, doing his hardest to know any information, 'cause he knows every problem has an answer. And I looked at his face and saw determination.

Nick; I saw him inspecting stuffs at the girls room for hours, to find any details. He didn't even take a bath since this morning, even change his shirt. And that is very un-Nick like. You see, for a boy, his attitude is like _Macey's, _get the picture? He didn't even complain when his breakfast was only pancakes for this morning, like the other time he and Macey complained that they need Vitamin A,B, C & E to make their skin glow and plenty of stuff like that. And I assume that he only did that kind of stuffs for, _with_ and _only _Macey. And I noticed that Nick was only _really _happy when he's with Macey, because Macey and Nick's parents have a very wealthy kingdom, that's why they're always away, and that's why Nick and Macey can relate to each other. Even though they like each other, they '_act'_ like they really, really hate each other. What's with the teenagers this generation?

Zach; I was looking at the hidden camera that shows the passageway where the boys last saw them, and then I keep seeing a figure around the corner. At first I thought that the lens of the camera was just dusty, but then I saw it moved, so I zoomed-in the camera and saw Zach. He was looking at the end of the passageway, never leaving his eyes off them and knew that he was waiting for his '_Gallagher Girl' (_notice the air quotes and imagine me rolling my eyes and me gagging) to come back, at the same place they last saw them. When we didn't saw him last night, we thought that he was just wandering the halls like him and Cammie always do because being the mysterious, cryptic kind of kids they are, but we were wrong. He still hasn't lost hope for her, like he knows that they'll come back.

The girls are lucky to have them, knowing that they'll be safe in their arms, knowing even though they're still just _friends _(Cammie said that.), the boys will do whatever it takes to not lay a finger on them by the C.O.C., and lastly, they will not let any guy look at their girl. Yeah-I heard them giving dibs when they were 13 years old, me and their parents were laughing so hard 'cause they were giving each other's death threats.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_We (me and kid's parents) were looking at the hidden camera, looking at the boys room._

"_I call dibs on Bex! And if you even call her British Bombshell, you'll never __**hear **__ever again." Grant yelled suddenly in the boy's room at the Goode's residence. Since the meeting was being held on their palace._

"_I..uhh..don't ever steal Liz from me, okay guys?" the little Jonas stuttered, while Zach and Nick was just acting like they didn't hear them._

"_You can't even talk to her without mumbling technology stuffs. And what about you guys?" Grant asked Nick and Zach._

"_I don't have time." Nick replied him while not looking up from his car magazine_

"_Yeah, you don't have time to call dibs, but you have time to stare at cars?" Grant asked, eyebrow raised._

"_yeah." He said, voice bored. _

"_Okay…How about you Zach?" Jonas asked._

"_I don't need to." Zach smirked at them._

"_And why is that?" Nick asked suddenly, looking up from his magazine._

"_Because she's already mine." Zach said confidently._

_We (me and the parents) kept on laughing about Zach's answer, of course, Goode's and their self-esteems. _

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

* * *

**CAMMIE'S P.O.V.**

We were being dragged by the big black men's (B.B.M.) and were thrown inside a dark, small, cell but with a bed in the corner. A bed. Meaning 1 bed. Can't they count? I mean, can't they see that we're 4 girls? They can afford plenty of weapons and yet they can't afford 4 beds and even pillows? I really don't like this cell.

We were thrown really, really hard on the floor, yeah, they're too lazy to throw us in the near bed. Weirdos.

I looked at the girls, we were all wearing tank tops and short, since they kidnapped us at night time.

I just wish that Za—I mean they'll get us out soon without getting caught. According to my spy instincts, it's 5 in the morning, so me and the girls just sat on the bed, leaning our back at the wall.

"I feel so helpless." I said suddenly.

"No you're not Cam, the only less you are now is Zach-less." Macey said, lightening up the mood.

"Haha. Very funny." I faked a laugh.

"It's okay Cammie, we're all like damsel in distress." Liz said, while forcing a smile.

"By the looks of our clothes and faces, we're all more like hotmesses in distress." Macey said.

Then one of big black men went to our cell and yelled, "Stop talking!"

"Sheesh. Harsh much?" Macey murmured.

Then being the spy I am I heard Bex whispered to Macey, "He's a Zach."

They nodded in approval then looked at the big black man, standing in front of our cell, his back facing us.

"What's a Zach?" I asked them in a whisper.

"Guys with brown hair." They told me calmly.

"So Bex's is a Nick because she and he have black hair?" I asked them.

"Nooo. Just forget it. You won't understand." They told me.

So I'm the one who doesn't understand.

-LINE BREAK-

We were awoken by a female figure standing in front of us.

"Well, girls, I'll let you free on one condition." She told us, venom in her eyes.

We just glared at her, with hatred in our eyes.

"Since none of you will talk, I'll do the talking." She smiled evilly.

"First, give me the throne to your kingdoms."

"How about….NO!" we all yelled at the same time, which led us to being slapped by the B.B.M.(big black mens)

"Then we'll just have to this." Then we were being slapped by the B.B.M. continuously until we went unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: **tada! is it good(e)? ;p :))

**Lizaluvsdoggies**: I'm glad that like it :) so you're saying that i should not kill anyone? even the bad guys? :O just kidding, and if you'll hate me for that, Zach will protect me from you! Haha! yupp you've said that! :)) Thanks again!

**LiveLaughLoveTogether13**: updated :)

**GGirl**: sure :) updated :)

**kgorange: **aww. thanks!

**RosegirlPrincess: **no problem. thank you, will do! :)

**stephaniek & goodechameleon: ** updated :)

**Gordon-Moi: **Oh Hi, gea! thank youuuu! kk. sorry ah =)))


	7. Chapter 6

**ZACH P.O.V.**

We were planning to get the girls back, alive, at Mrs. Morgan's office.

"Okay. Since you boys can't wait long enough, we're going to the C.O.C's main base tomorrow, so, Zach, Grant, Jonas and Nick, will be going through the vents since you're the only ones who can fit in the vents. While we will keep them busy. The blueprints of the building will be given after the meeting. Understood?" Mr. Solomon said, looking serious.

At first we weren't allowed to go with them 'cause they told us that we might get in danger and stuff like that but we used one of our hidden talents. And you're asking what our hidden talent is? Let's just say that we'll be pros by being a lawyer one day, and it's really fun saying _'objection!' _and the expressions of our parents when we say '_objection!'_ really makes me laugh. Their reactions were really funny because being the smarty pants Jonas is, Jonas kept on objection really fast with long speeches that makes the parents half-asleep (except for Mr. Solomon, who listen to every word Jonas said), with a scary and serious face. And you don't see Jonas use that everyday being the positive kid he is. And being the obnoxious boy Grant is, he yells the word '_objection' _while pounding on the tablereally loud that makes the sleepy parents jump from their seat. But then they gave up because they knew that they need us in rescuing them.

And here I am preparing for one of the most important missions in my life. I just hope that they didn't lay a finger on my Gallagher Girl…..Oh, even for Bex, Macey and Liz since they're like sisters to me, they'll be dead before Jonas can recite the title of a book he was reading about science and technology.

* * *

It was 3 am when Mr. Morgan (Cammie's dad) and my dad woke us up.

"Get ready, boys, we will be leaving soon." My dad told us. We just nodded. Then they left.

We were on a first class air plane, on the way to the C.O.C. base. I saw Mrs. Morgan trembling and was being comforted by Mr. Morgan, 'cause she's worried for Cammie. Mr. Solomon was staring outside the window. Mrs. Sutton and Mr. Sutton (Liz' parents) were worried for Liz, so they kept asking Jonas if the blueprints were correct, while being the Jonas he is, he said 'ofcourse' politely, but I saw him kept checking on the blueprints if they're right for the sake of Liz. Mr. Baxter threatened Grant that if he doesn't get Bex out of there he'll be dead but Grant told him something that I didn't hear that made Mr. & Mrs. Baxter (Bex's parents) smile. Nick's parents were talking to Macey's parents while Nick looks like he's listening, but I knew him better than that.

I can feel eyes on me; I turned around and saw that my parents and Cammie's parents were at the same table, looking directly at me. When I stared at them, they went back to where they were talking about before. Weird.

**CAMMIE P.O.V.**

When I woke up I saw my legs all covered in dried blood, I looked in my arms and saw I have few bruises, and when I looked at my right, I saw Macey have bruises like mine, but I think mine was worse. Her head was on my lap. I looked to my left and Bex, I was laying my head on her shoulder before I woke up, and judging by her face, she didn't give up easily that night, that's the Bex I know. I saw Lizzie at the other side of Bex, she was snuggling herself but she was leaning on the wall, facing us, poor Lizzie.I think she had the worst night of her life. I just realized weren't at the bed, we were at the floor, all beaten up. I can't believe they did that to my friends! No one messes with them. I'll teach them a lesson.

The women last night arrived at our cell moments later.

"Are you kids gonna give me the throne yet?" She asked us with venom.

"Never." We replied in unison.

"Oh yeah? If you won't give me the throne, Elizabeth here will be hurt." She said, already grabbing Liz. Oh Liz, she was already crying.

"NO! Don't hurt her! T-t-take me instead!" I yelled at her. I fear for my best friend that's why.

She looked at me, then an evil smile cross her face. She then threw Liz to Macey and Bex who cried. Liz was looking at me intensely, Macey looked like she's gonna cry too, Bex gave the woman the best death glare she can give, and then she looked at me and gave me a worried glance. I just forced a reassuring smile to them. The woman dragged me to the other side of the corner, in front of Bex, Liz and Macey. They tied me and told me to sit down.

"Are you girls gonna give me the throne or you want Cameron here being slapped?" The woman looked at them, eyes with venom.

The girls looked at me, I just shook my head, saying no, but they kept on having second thoughts like they would even give up their thrones than having me being hurt.

They didn't speak. The woman looked really pissed so she slapped me on the back really hard using a rope. I didn't scream, I just, flinched. I didn't even dare look at my friends for they might see my eyes.

The woman brought my face to her, so I spit the blood from my mouth that I didn't knew I had.

She then slapped me harder this time. Then she asked me "Have you given up yet?" She smiled evilly at me.

"No." I replied at her, giving her a glare.

"Fine then."

She then slapped me with the a larger rope, and this time, it has electric shock on it. And it really hurts, so I yelled.

**ZACH P.O.V.**

We were inside the vents already, listening through our comms what path should we take.

But then, I heard a very familiar scream. And I completely lost it. I with the guys ran as fast as we could to where we heard the scream was, not even caring what the adults were yelling through the comms.

We went to the last cell.

Then I saw her.

* * *

**A/N:**

**HAHA. Cliffy! :) **Sorry! :D

**School will start on June 13 so I'll update as soon as I can :)**

**RosegirlPrincess: **Thanks, sure :)

**Lizaluvsdoggies: **uhh. Thanks for the rules? loljk. Thanks again! story _lurves _you too! Haha :)

**A, GGirl & maryclumsykatherine: **updated already :)

**Janus4life: **You're too kind! Thank you! :)

**Gordon-Moi: **what's proofread? =))))) thank you Gea! :)

**stephaniek: **they will...maybe :)

**iGal: **okay. Thanks for your idea :)

**alondraasnts: **Thanks so much!

* * *

**AND I WANNA SHOUTOUT TO MY FRIEND, ****Gordon-Moi! :) :) Hi GEA!**


	8. Chapter 7

**ZACH P.O.V.**

I saw her. I saw the most horrible woman on earth holding a rope, in front of Cammie.

We were already inside the cell; I looked at the other corner and saw Macey, Liz and Bex crying. Nick, Grant and Jonas helped them to get them up while I immediately went to the woman for payback. I did a round-house-kick to her ribs and did a choke hold on her. She was strong and was struggling so I put a napotine patch on her. Then 20 men in black went inside the cell, so we're like, pretty crowded.

"You can't escape." A guy said who looked like he's in his late 30's. Then the wall behind us started blowing up. Expecting they were the bad guys, I grabbed a hold of Cammie and got ready to fight.

"Yes, they can." Surprisingly it was Mr. Solomon with all of our dad's behind him. I think that they plan had been changed.

"Mr. Solomon? Is that you? What are you doing here?" a still shaken and scared Liz asked.

"Questions later, Ms. Sutton. Right now we have unfinished business we need to take care." Nodding his head in the direction of the men in black. **(A/N Okay.. reminded me of the actual movie MIB3. Loljk) **Cammie's dad threw some kind of a bomb in the direction of the men in black. Then our dad's helped us untying the ropes that are on the girl's hands and feet.

We ran as fast as we could, each helping someone to go out of this building before it blows up. And we only have 10 minutes to get out of here. I helped out Cammie, using my shoulder for her support, while the adults were in the front fighting the guys who were passing our way.

"Bloody hell! There's B.B.M.'s at the back!" Bex yelled suddenly, looking at the back, where plenty of men in black are coming our way.

"iPhones are much better, Bex." Grant replied while kicking the men in black.

"I'm not talking about the _BBM _meaning Blackberry Messenger, Grant." Bex said while doing the infamous Baxter-choke hold with 2 of the men in black.

I did a roundhouse kick which knocked out 4 of them, with Cammie doing the best she could on my right side.

"Then what are you talking about?" Grant asked while were running as fast as we could.

"Duh. The **B**ig **B**lack **M**en." Macey said to Grant while we just rolled our eyes at him, losing all our worries, since they're safe with us. Sometimes, I wonder what Bex sees in him.

Oh! Did I mention that luck was not on our side either? If I didn't then….Luck was not on our side.

"Guys! *cough* I *cough* have *cough* asthma! So could *cough* you guys *cough* slow down?" Jonas said with Liz by her side, both of them inhaling deeply.

"Me *cough* too!" Liz said after inhaling deeply.

"*cough* Nerd love *cough*" Bex said, pretending to cough so that we didn't hear. Too bad, we're spies, so we heard.

"Bex, you have asthma too?" Grant asked her, looking concerned.

Imagine me and the others doing the face-palm.

**CAMMIE P.O.V.**

We were near the exit and we only have 10 second to spare. Talk about intense. We heard the large *BOOM*, not the "boom" Grant yells every time he wins on a video game against Nick, but the 'boom' from the bomb. I hope that _the woman, _who we learned, that her name is Veronica Smith (**A/N: I just made that up. Haha! sorry)**, and has been trying (but failing) on getting the throne and to destroy the CIA, dies. Since _the woman _slapped my back so many times, we think that _she _almost broke my back bone so I'm having a hard time to _luckily (note the sarcasm there!) _someone insisted me. And that someone is Zach. Being the lady I am, (*ahem*)I accepted his offer.

We went outside just I time, but we were supposed to go out earlier BUT some asthmatic kids kept inhaling!

**-LINE BREAK-**

They were done putting some cream at my back that can heal wounds easily that was created by Liz & Jonas.

As soon as they were done treating my wounds (and yes, I was only who got hurt, remember? Lucky Me.), we went inside my mom's office for royal stuff to discuss about C.O.C., since that Veronica girl escaped. We were so busy escaping inside the C.O.C. base; we forgot to kill the Veronica girl. At least we know that napotine patches doesn't affect her.

After the meeting, that we shouldn't get out of the palace and stuff, and that we should be guarded all the time, and that involves some parents to sleep with us, but the 'boys' insists that it's _better_ that they'll be guarding us 'cause they're also wanted by the C.O.C.

The meeting goes like this:

-_FLASH BACK-_

"_Since you kids are still wanted-"My mother said but was interrupted by Grant._

"_Did you guys hear that? I'm being wanted!" Grant said happily. (we slapped him at the back of his head, of course.)_

"_Grantary! Apologize to Mrs. Morgan now!" Grant's mom said, since she's the one who teaches us Culture and Assimilation, she and Grant's dad is very polite, as in VERY. I don't really know what happened to Grant, though._

_The guys just snickered, but then Mr. Solomon whacked them in the head._

"_Oh, sorry, Mrs. Morgan." Grant said sheepishly._

"_Okay. Since you kids are still wanted, you cannot be out of the palace, even secret passageways." She said, like she hasn't been interrupted, looking directly at me._

"_And you kids need to be guarded at all times, even when you're asleep." Mr. Solomon added._

"_Who will be guarding us?" Liz asked._

"_Excellent question, Ms. Sutton. Me and some of the parents will take shifts every once in a while." Mr. Solomon said sternly._

"_What?" Me, Bex, Macey, Liz, Zach, Grant, Nick and Jonas said at the same time._

"_I know for once that you're all not deaf, so I will not repeat what I said a while ago." Mr. Solomon said._

"_I OBJECT!" Grant yelled. Weirdddd._

"_I second the object!"_

"_I third the object!"_

"_I forth the object!"_

"_I fifth the object!"_

"_I sixththe object!"_

"_I seventh the object!"_

_Then they all looked at me. _

"_Okay, okay! I eighth the object" I yelled, joining them._

"_We can take care of ourselves! Please!" I begged. What? Who wants adults watch you every move?_

"_Not that we don't want you hanging with us!" Bex added, with a sheepish giggle._

"_Okay then. One question, so one answer." Mr. Solomon seriously._

"_The boys or us?" Mr. Solomon asked._

_Me and the girls looked at each other then replied quickly:_

"_The boys."_

* * *

**A/N:**_  
_

**Give me any ideas for the next chapter?**

**And you guys are sooo kind! Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

**oh and you should read my friend, Gordon-Moi's story!**


	9. Chapter 8

After the meeting, we went in our room. Doing nothing, 'cause it's kind of awkward when boys are in a girl's room, hence the word in 'girls' room.

The boys 'moved' here with us, including their beds from the other room, with their stuff, and with Nick's closet. Yes, I mean closet, the one with your clothes and stuff. And his mini closet is like Macey's, but in his closet, the majority inside are hair products. Who brings closets in other rooms?

All of us girls are gonna be coronated this year since we're all sixteen, so now they're preparing a ball for all of us princesses. A while ago, we were being fitted for our dresses. The coronation will be held by our palace since their palaces are no longer safe.

After lunch, we went to our room immediately with the boys since the maids will be decorating the palace because they don't want someone (*cough* Grant *cough) to ruin their work. We were all sitting on our beds, not talking, when suddenly I played a song in my iPod.

They looked at each other and then Bex yelled, "Dance party!"

Then we heard a voice from the door, "Not actually."

We looked to where we heard the voice and saw Mrs. Newman (Grant's mother).

"Ladies, did you not remember that you have culture & assimilation today?" she asked us.

The girls and I looked at each other, and then groaned.

"Today ladies, you'll be learning at the dance room so wear the proper attire." She continued.

The boys snickered, while we glared at them.

Mrs. Newman told us to wear the extra dresses that we'll use for the ball so that we'll be comfortable wearing long gowns while dancing.

When we were done dressing-up, we went to the dance room to practice, since princesses are the only ones being coronated.

We held our heads high, straightened body, like a lady should do, 'cause we don't want to face the wrath of Mrs. Newman.

"Good Afternoon, Ladies." Mrs. Newman greeted us, with her british accent.

"Good Afternoon." We replied, with a hint of british accent.

Then we heard laughter from outside the room. And I should've known that boys will watch us dance.

"Excellent of you boys to join us! We are in proper need of gentlemen like you boys. Now come in." Mrs. Newman said, with excitement.

The boys groaned. Ha! Who's laughing now?

They went inside the room, with us smiling evilly at them.

"Now gentlemen, go find a partner!" Mrs. Newman said, while grinning at us.

Grant went to Bex, Jonas went to Liz, while tripping, and Nick went to Macey, like he does this all the time, while Zach went to me casually, with a smirk.

"You're enjoying this too much." I told him, arms crossed.

His smirk grew much bigger in reply.

Mrs. Newman started a slow song.

"Now the boys will put their right hand on the ladies' back and then the ladies, will put their left hand on the gentleman's shoulder." Mrs. Newman told us. She then pushed me and Zach a little closer. Oh, great.

"sway, sway, sway, twirl and dip!" She instructed us while we just listened to her commands. And by the way, Zach dipped me so low that my hair already touched the floor, with a smirk (as usual).

I looked at my friends, and they're doing good(e) except for Bex and Grant, the two of them really can't dance well, so Mrs. Newman kept telling them to repeat.

Zach's really good(e) at dancing. Ugh. Enough with the 'good(e)'.

"How are you, Cammie?" He asked me without a smirk! :O That's interesting.

"I'm fine." I replied. It's true. I'm fine; my back doesn't hurt that much anymore, thanks to Liz and Jonas.

"Are you sure?" He asked me, again.

"Yup." I told him, with a smile.

"That's Good(e)." He said with a smirk.

"Nooo. That's Morgan." I said dragging the 'o' in No.

I'm so lame. I'm the only one who laughed at my joke, that's why they all laughed.

"Cameron, Zachary, Macey, Nicholas, Elizabeth, and Jonas, you may now go. Rebecca and Grantary will stay here to practice." Mrs. Newman said, dismissing us. Bex and Grant groaned.

After the last twirl, we bowed to each other then ran for the doors, 'cause we're really hungry.

Poor Bex and Grant, to think that the two of them are the ones who eats the most.

We gave the two of them an apologetic smile then we went outside, laughing so hard at Bex and Grant's faces, they're so hungry that they'll do anything just to eat.

After our laughing fit we went to the Grand Hall to eat, not even changing our clothes.

"That's so unfair! My name is just Macey, while Cammie you have Cameron, Zach you have Zachary, Bex has Rebecca, Liz you have Elizabeth, Grant has Grantary. Why does mine and Jonas' are the only different ones?" Macey complained to us.

"That's because you guys have normal names." I told her. I really don't like having long names, that's why I prefer Cammie.

"More like abnormal names." Zach murmured.

But he was smacked by Jonas and Macey.

* * *

It was the night of the coronation, and we were getting our make-up done while the boys are doing who-knows-what.

Macey wore a red long gown with diamonds on the fitted top part, Bex wore a pinkish-red floor length gown that matches her skin, Liz wore a simple, yet gorgeous light pink gown, while I wore a dark violet-red long gown that makes a small trail with small diamonds. **(A/N:The link of dresses are on my profile. I only googled the dresses. Haha! And don't mind the girl's faces.)**

All of us are wearing a tiara that came from our kingdom, with matching necklaces.

When we're done, we went to the grand staircase to do our 'grand entrance'.

First thing I saw was the decorations, and the decorations are like-WOW, and I guess the theme color is gold since everywhere I look I see gold.

And now I realized that everyone is looking at us.

Are we that late?

I went last as we went down the grand staircase…AND was waited at the bottom of the stairs by the one, and only, Zachary Goode.

I reached the end of the stairs, and Zach offered me his hand. And of course, I didn't accept it. But Bex _accidentally _bumped me, which led me to Zach's arms.

* * *

**A/N: yup. that's the end of chapter 8.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed! and to those who read this story!**

**And for those who are asking, sadly, Nick is not on the Gallagher Series, I just saw some stories who makes Nick and Macey as a love team... so credits to them!**

**P.S. I'll update on weekends since I have school already :(**


	10. Chapter 9

**CAMMIE'S P.O.V.**

And here I am, in Zach's arms, while all the people are staring at us. Well, this is awkward. It's not my fault that I fell!

And I know, that later, Macey and Bex will mock me by saying that "I'm falling for him."

He helped me up, while some queens from other countries kept telling us that 'we're such a cute couple'. Zach just keeps replying to them by saying, "I know." What the heck? We're not even a couple!

Me and Zach are best friends, but we act as if we're enemies. I don't know why. When you have a guy best friend, he will not tell your secrets, but when you have Zach as a best friend, he will tell people every wrong thing you do, just to embarrass you. I do that to Zach too, that's why we don't get mad at each other. And when you have Zach as a best friend, competition is the most fun thing to do with him, but nobody wins because as I said so before, me and Zach are completely alike, it's like we have the same minds. And every time he gets in trouble, I get in trouble too. It's weird though. I think it's because he's the one who keeps influencing me.

"May I have this dance, Princess Cameron?" a familiar voice asked behind me, while I was at the punch bowl with Liz, Macey, and Bex. I turned around to face him. And I knew that all-too-familiar-voice was Zach's. He was somewhat offering his hand and was bowing down slightly. I looked at the girls, and they look like they're gonna explode from forcing not to laugh. I rolled my eyes at them. I looked at Zach again, and said, "Ofcourse, Prince Zachary." I heard a snort from behind; the guys were already there with the girls, with a smirk on their faces. And all of a sudden, a big spotlight went to me and Zach. And all of the people inside the ballroom stopped what they were doing, and looked at me and Zach. All eyes were at me and Zach! Oh no, oh no.

We went to the center of the ballroom, which Zach turned to face me, then he bowed, and then the other people started to bowed to us before we started dancing, with a big spotlight following our every move.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" I asked him, raising my left eyebrow.

"Because they're jealous of you." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"what are you talking about?" I whispered to him, while smiling because the press and the reporters are already here to make an article for newspapers, magazines and such, and they brought their flashing cameras with them!

"It's true! They're jealous of you because you're dancing with _me_." He said with a wink as he emphasized the 'me'.

And just to think he's gonna say something like 'because you look great tonight'.

He just smirked at me, and was about to say something to me, but I continued my sentence saying,

"You're tall and handsome when it's dark." I winked and smirked triumphantly at him.  
Cammie-1, Zach-0!

"Haha. You're so funny!" He told me sarcastically.

"I know."

I glanced at my surroundings and saw that me and Zach are not the only ones dancing, but Macey, Nick, Bex, Grant, and (supringly) Liz and Jonas are too.

When Zach started twirling me, I saw that Bex was looking at Grant happily. Never have I ever imagined Bex liking a guy, 'cause you see, she's not that type of girl who would ride horses through the sunsets with a prince charming saving her life, well that's not Bex. She would rather kick James Bond's ass or travel the world not even caring what princesses should do.

And that's another thing for Macey. Well you know, Macey doesn't care about boys. She gets tired of them so easily and she thinks all of them just want her for her looks or money. And well Liz, she doesn't talk to boys that much because her priority is to her country, first. And she gets really nervous when talking to boys because she doesn't know what to say or what to do, since she doesn't _socialize _with people that much.

My thoughts were interrupted by a **Code Black.**

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the super late update :( :) **

**I don't know how to continue this story so...give me ideas please! :)**

**is it good(e)? :bd hihi.**

**AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK _Lizaluvsdoggies _for helping/correcting me about some errors :D **


End file.
